FwPC27
, dubbed A New Evil Gathers in the English dub, is the 27th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 27th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As life starts to return to normal for Nagisa and Honoka, Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun arrive to reveal that a new darkness has awakened... '' Summary At the edge of a lake are a field of flowers that quickly wilt as a dark stalk begins to grow from it, and form into a human-like creature. Meanwhile, in the Garden of Light, the Queen tells the Elder, Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun about the seeds that the Evil King shot out to the Garden of Rainbows during the fight in the Dotsuku ZoneFwPC26, just as he was about to be destroyed. The Queen states that these three seeds will sprout soon, just as they absorb the nourishment of the Garden of Rainbows. The only ones who can stop them are the legendary soldiers, Pretty Cure. The queen tells the three fairies to go to the Garden of Rainbows, and emphasizes the importance of Pollun with his hidden power inside him, to guide everyone to the future. It turns out, the prior scene was a flashback, as Mipple and Mepple are explaining this story to Nagisa and Honoka. This picks off where the last episode ended. While Nagisa struggles to understand, Honoka gets it right away by mentioning that the fight against the Dotsuku Zone isn't over yet. Despite the situation, Mipple claims that she is happy to see the girls again, with Honoka agreeing in tandem. Mepple teases Nagisa for secretly missing him, to which she tries to hide and deny it. Back in the Garden of Light, while the fairies are in the Garden of Rainbows, the Queen and Elder discuss how the 'seeds' are pieces of the Evil King himself, and that he will be revived soon. Back in Nagisa's room, Pollun continues to hop around, only to tire himself out. Mepple claims that this is because he is always in his true form, rather than his Pretty Commune form which preserves energy. Pollun complains that it's easier to move around in his true form and how he's always like this in the Garden of Light, to which Mipple interjects that they're now in the Garden of Rainbows, where he isn't well-adjusted. Pollun then reverts to his commune form out of exhaustion. Just then, he starts muttering that something is 'awakening' and 'sprouting,' but no one, even him, knows what he is referring to. Meanwhile, at some office in the city, a solemn-looking man named Kakuzawa submits his 'proposal work' to his superior, who commends him for a quick job. The next day, Nagisa hears from Honoka over the phone that Pollun has run off. Her reaction to this news grabs the attention of her mother and brother, of which the latter tries to butt in, only to be cobra twisted by Nagisa instead. Pollun is travelling around the city when he stops by a arcade. He goes into a crane machine thinking that the plush toys inside are other denizens from the Garden of Light. A crane begins to pull him out, as three girls are playing, noticing how 'cute' Pollun looks. He begins to talk, to their surprise, and jumps out of their grasp. Nagisa and Honoka begin their search of him and decide to split up. Pollun, now tired, is resting in an alleyway. A stray black cat comes after him, and chases him out of the alleyway. He runs past a dog walking with its owner, leading the cat to interact with said dog, who scares it back into the alleyway. Pollun rests next to the side of a vending machine, panting that he thought he was about to die back there. The girls reconvene, with no luck on Pollun's whereabouts. Mipple states that the young fairy is very curious and that almost anything in the Garden of Rainbows would interest him. This gives Nagisa the idea to check the cake shop, reminiscing on her own experiences as a child. Honoka decides to give it a try, and the girls head off to the nearest cake shop. Pollun is walking inside a tunnel of some sort, and calls out to Mepple and Mipple, wondering where they are. He stops, as he states that 'they're waking up.' At the office again, Kakuzawa stops and looks at the weather forecast on TV. A typhoon is said to be approaching northward towards Japan. A group of employees are overlooking photos from their last company trip, with one of them noting that Kakuzawa is frowning in the group photo. The weatherman now states that the typhoon has shifted eastward towards the Pacific Ocean. The man primarily watching the TV, is relieved that his weekend golf trip is saved. The employees occupied with the vacation photos try to talk to Kakuzawa, but he is preoccupied with the weather report still. He begins to have flashbacks of the Evil King and his 'sprouting,' prompting him to scream and start running towards the windows, breaking them, jumping out, and flipping into his true form. As this happens, the memories of Kakuzawa have been removed from the minds of his co-workers at the office, who forget that he even existed. The window is fixed too. The scene of the weather report and group photo play out similarly, this time without any reference that Kakuzawa existed. The weatherman now reports that the powerful typhoon has abruptly changed course for Japan, thanks to the mysterious 'dark seed' creature whose exertion of power has attracted the storm towards himself. The effects of heavy rainfall hit the area, forcing Pollun to seek refuge behind a set of stairs. After absorbing the rainstorm, the 'dark seed' is shown to have become much stronger, and the typhoon quickly subsides over the area. Pollun comes out of his hiding spot and is spotted by the 'dark seed,' prompting Pollun to change out of his commune form and run away. Pollun is blocked off by the creature, who asks if he is from the Garden of Light. Pollun manages to escape this creature again. Near the cake shop, Mipple senses Pollun nearby, with Mepple telling them where to look. Pollun is now cornered in a parking garage, with the creature asking him why he is currently in the Garden of Rainbows. The girls finally make it, with Mepple stating that this creature is from the Dotsuku Zone, to everyone's disbelief. Pollun runs crying towards the girls, cowering behind them. The 'dark seed' begins to get stronger with his muscles bulging and growing. The girls aren't sure what to make of this, but it gives them the opportunity to transform. The Dotsuku Zone warrior releases a strong gust of wind, blowing Pollun out of Black's grasp, although she quickly catches him. After that attack, the girls hide in the vicinity of the garage, forcing the 'dark seed' warrior to walk around in search of them. White jumps down behind him, but she is quickly noticed as he turns around to launch a energy blast at her, which she dodges. She attempts to kick him, only for him to catch her leg, but this distracts him so that Black gets a clean kick from behind, releasing White from his grasp. Both girls perform a leg sweep on both of his legs at the same time, causing him to fall to the ground. He releases energy from his body and then starts to punch at the girls, causing Black to let go off Pollun and again catching him. The girls, now angered, perform the Marble Screw attack. He is able to push back a little with his own energy, causing a beam struggle, but the girls amplify their attack which causes an explosion. The 'dark seed' warrior vanishes. Later that night, Pollun is back to cheerfully jumping on Nagisa's bed. Nagisa teases him a bit since he was just 'crying' earlier. Mepple tells him to go home to Honoka and Mepple, but he wants to stay here and play more, stating that he'll "even play with Mepple." Mepple, insulted, begins to chase Pollun around the bedroom, much to Nagisa's dismay. Major Events *Pollun reveals a strange precognition ability to see dark beings. *Juna, the first of the Dark Seeds, is born and awakens to his power after empowering himself with a typhoon. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Villains *Juna (not mentioned by name in the episode) Secondary Characters *Queen *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Elder Trivia * The office-women are voiced by Nishino Yoko and Kikuchi Kokoro. ** Kikuchi Kokoro also voices Tabata Nao and Potpourri from ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * One of the male office-workers is voiced by Iida Toshinobu, who also voices KazukiFwPC35 and Nogawa Kenji from ''Smile Pretty Cure!''. * In the ending credits, Juna, the first of the Dark Seeds, is listed by his human alias, Kakuzawa Ryuichiro rather than his actual name. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes